This invention relates to a new and improved automatic two-way valve and an automatic serial distribution system.
In the past valves of various types have been designed for use in distributing systems for irrigation purposes. As is perhaps well-known, many distribution systems have been designed for providing fluid flow output at each terminal end in the distribution systems. The new and improved automatic valve and automatic distribution system disclosed herein provides a non-complex, low-cost valve means and an improved cyclic distribution system that serially distributes fluid from a plurality of terminal branches in the system.